The present invention relates generally to a checkout or point-of-sale (POS) terminal, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for enhancing security in a self-service checkout terminal.
In the retail industry, the largest expenditures are typically the cost of the goods sold followed closely by the cost of labor expended. With particular regard to the retail grocery or supermarket industry, the impetus to reduce labor costs has focused on reducing or eliminating the amount of time required to handle and/or process the items or goods to be purchased by a customer. To this end, there have been a number of self-service checkout terminal concepts developed which attempt to substantially eliminate the need for a checkout clerk.
A self-service checkout terminal is a system which is operated by a customer without the aid of a checkout clerk. In such a system, the customer scans individual items for purchase across a scanner and then places the scanned item into a grocery bag, if desired. The customer then pays for his or her purchase either at the self-service checkout terminal if so equipped, or at a central payment area which is staffed by a store employee. Thus, a self-service checkout terminal permits a customer to select, itemize, and in some cases pay for his or her purchase without the assistance of the retailer's personnel.
A customer typically has little or no training in the operation of a self-service checkout terminal prior to his or her initial use of the checkout terminal. One concern that retailers have when evaluating a self-service checkout terminal is the level of supervision provided to inexperienced customers.
It is also known that some customers may have improper intentions when using a self-service checkout terminal. In traditional checkout systems, the clerk employed by the retailer to operate the checkout terminal provides a level of security against theft or other improprieties. However, in the case of a self-service checkout terminal, the terminal itself must provide the necessary supervision and security. Such supervision and security includes preventing a customer from either inadvertently or intentionally placing an item in a grocery bag without scanning the item, or scanning one item, but placing a second item of greater value in the bag. Thus, another concern when evaluating a self-service checkout terminal is the level of security provided against illicit use of the self-service checkout terminal by customers.
What is needed therefore is a self-service checkout terminal which assists or otherwise supervises a customer in the use thereof. What is further needed is a self-checkout terminal which provides security from theft and other improprieties.